Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $72.2\%$
$72.2$ percent = $72.2$ per cent = $72.2$ per hundred $72.2\% = \dfrac{72.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{72.2\%} = 0.722$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.